Nuclear radiation monitors are currently available in a number of designs, which meet the needs of the professional user. Conventional industrial designs use moving coil meters, multi-digit seven-segment displays, selectable ranges and time constants. These features, aside from being too complicated and confusing for the nonprofessional user, tend to make the cost of the unit too high for the average consumer.